


Hope Of The Heart

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Comforting Sam Winchester, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gentle Kissing, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, author's choice, The Longest Moment





	Hope Of The Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



On this day, cursed with a dreadful migraine, Dean seeks comfort in his brother’s embrace.

Dean takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and exhales shakily, surrounded by Sam’s familiar scent. His brother’s hand smooths up his sides, gently petting him like he was a skittish cat. Dean felt like he had a fever under his skin, overwhelmed with agony that is trying to swallow him. The throbbing in his temple zips through him like an electric current, shocking his heart until it subsided into a low pules, making a sharp ache coil in his belly.

On this night, after a day of sorrow and exhaustion, Sam tries to comfort his brother. Dean lies there, exposed to wandering hands and kind eyes, he tries not to allow his sibling to hear his groaning moans morphing into broken cries; he is in so much pain. He would willing relinquish his hold on this Hell for the touch of Heaven.

His heart was full of love and fondness for the brother looking after him, the promise of sweet bliss as Sam’s hands brush over his throbbing temple; his skin is hot, yet velvet soft, delicate. The hands are gentle in the ways like angel wings bathing him in angelic tenderness, and heaven help him they feel so overwhelming good against the pain harming him, he wants to suffocate in the affection.

They caress and sooth, rubbing against his temple with the sweetest caress. Nearly breathless from the agony engulfing him, he smiles despite the pain tapping at his temples. Kisses rain down on his lips, stealing away the broken whimpering. He convulses and feels like screaming as the migraine carries on ravaging his mind. He bites his lip so hard he splits the skin and taste blood.

Sam’s honey-sweet lips shush him gently, calming him. Pain stabs at his forehead, and he closes his eyes, willing the ache to disappear. Light fingertips brush over his temple with a tender touch, shooing away the hurt. Sam continues to draw little circles on his forehead, caressing away the stabbing pain that makes him clench his fingers so tightly his knuckles fade white. The lights dim the room, barely enough glow to see by; Dean is grateful for the kindness.

Gentle arms circle around his waist and a familiar body cuddles in close, breath warm against his neck to make him shiver. The fingers find the source of the hurt on his temple and press gently, he gasps at the touch—it hurts, but underneath there is the promise of quivering relief.

With each heartbeat the soft touch glides away the pain swiftly. It’s scorching heat in the bedroom during this hot summer, but the swells of cool lips kissing his forehead cause his body to break out into goosebumps shivers. Like the angel he is, his lover lays next to him, curls up into his warmth, encasing him in an angelic hold, offering him heavenly peace in this time of sorrow.

Eventually, Sam has eased the hurt away until only a little twinge of pain lingers. The bubble bath removes the last of the pain; the cool, gentle brush of the soft wash cloth over his body makes him sigh blissfully, the bubbles on top of the warm water tickle him, the softness of skin under his back as he lays in Sam's embrace in the bathtub. Dean’s eyes roll lazily; he is a bit out of it as the glow slowly burns through him.

Relaxed in Sam's arms as his brother presses a soft kiss to his temple, his body is swarming with sweet bliss that cocoons him like a warm, soft blanket, and he is so calm and peaceful that he floats somewhere in the warm and soothing realm of happiness.  
They don’t move for a while, not until the bathwater is cold and Dean shivers, but Sam quickly gets him dried off with a big, fluffy towel and then dressed on cozy sweats and one of his fluffy oversized hoodies. Returning to the bed, Dean can barely keep his eyes open. He stumbles on wobbly legs, guided by Sam at his side helping him under the soft sheets.

When they cuddle up in bed, Dean lays in the crook of Sam's side, snuggled up close with his head on his brother's chest. Right now he feels good, warm and safe. Sam tucks the soft silk around Dean and then wraps his arms around his body, his hands softly petting up and down Dean's back. He brushes his palm up and down his brother’s spine, his touch feather-light and soothing. Dean knows damn well that Hell is real, and now, tucked into Sam’s kindhearted embrace, he feels like he is in heaven.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/751573.html?thread=99132117#t99132117)


End file.
